lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Revamp)
Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Revamp Remember the original Lego Star Wars? The first game that got TT Games up and going the way it is today. I thought it would be cool to try and remake The Complete Saga with more new lego game features, and just making it a way that I desire it. Don't give your hopes up, this isn't real and probably won't ever be real. Each movie still has 6 levels, and then there are 3 bonus levels for each episode that are unlocked at a certain point in the movie (they're smaller levels that still follow the storyline that you must complete to move on, but there are no minikits or power bricks in these levels, kind of like levels in Lego Indiana Jones 2, or in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 when you go to Dumbledore's office and play through Slughorn's memories). There are still the 10 minikits in each level that will instead build additional characters that cannot be unlocked by simply finishing a level. Also, the power bricks will remain in the levels, not in the hub. Achieving all True Jedi status (which you can get on Story Mode or Free Play, you don't have to get it on both) will unlock a secret bonus level, which won't be like those Lego City Bonus Levels where you just collect studs. I'll explain that level later. There are 200 gold bricks, because each level (except for the bonus levels) gives you 4 gold bricks once completeed 100%: Level Complete, True Jedi, Minikit, and Power Brick. Then the bonus levels except for the last one give you 2 gold bricks (Level Complete, Tru Jedi). All of those together give you 184, and then 2 more gold bricks for completing the final bonus level (1 for completion, 1 for true jedi) which requires 150 gold bricks to access. Then 4 more for buying everything (1 for all characters, 1 for all extras, 1 for all hints, 1 for all items being unlocked). Then your last 10 bricks are 10 Bounty Hunter Missions, which are unlocked at 100 gold bricks. The hub is the Jedi Temple, which I did because I wanted that to be the hub in Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Unlike newer lego games, you do not need to travel through the hub to find levels, they will all be in one convienent location (like Mos Eisley Spaceport, and Barnett College from Lego Indiana Jones). In this wiki page, I will somewhat describe what I want to happen in the cutscenes, but not get into too much detail, just mentioning some funny things that will happen and the basic point of them. Then I will talk about what happens in the gameplay, describing the setting, wht you have to do, etc. Then I will describe middle cutscenes if there are any where they would go in the level, then more gameplay, and then the final cutscene. Then I will say what characters are unlocked, which are then available for purchase at the Temple, who the minikit pieces build. Please note this wiki page is a lot more thorough than others, and be prepared for a LOT of information. Episode 1: The Phantom Menace Level 1: Short Negotiations Level Type: Brawl/Puzzle Opening Cutscene: Republic Ship flies towards station. I was thinking maybe on the screen when they talk to Nute Gunray he can give them a nodd and in the background two of the commander droids can be spinning around in chairs or something. Ship goes into hanger bay, maybe lands on a droid or something, then Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan get out, guided by TC-14 into the meeting room. The Nute Gunray presses button in Command Center and the fog stuff comes on in the meeting room. Level starts with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jinn (Master), and TC-14 available to play as. Gameplay 1: Use Obi Wan and Qui-Gon to use the force and close the air vents (with a limited time of 30 seconds), and then open the door with TC-14. Kill about 15 battle droids, and go through a door activated by the force to the second map of the level. Gameplay 2A: Kill more droids in a circular room that goes around the command center, and then start cutting a hole in the blast doors. Midtro Cutscene 1: Lightsaber goes through blast door and starts to cut hole, Nute Gunray calls through walky talkey, and outside destroyers come rolling to Obi Wan and Qui Gon and Qui Gon lets go of the door. Gameplay 2B: Kill 8 destroyer droids that are guarding each entrance (4) to the command center. Then small clip shows ray shields going over the blast doors, and you have to leave the command center area thingy. Gameplay 3: Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and TC-14 drop down from reactor shaft and get into a droid MMT ship. Ending Cutscene: Obi Wan and Qui Gon board an MTT and it goes into the landing craft. Landing Craft flies to planet's surface. Unlocked Characters: Qui-Gon Jinn (Master), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), TC-14 Characters Now Available for Purchase: Battle Droid, Battle Droid (Commander), Battle Droid (Security), Battle Droid (Pilot), Destroyer Droid,PK Droid Minkit Builds: Nute Gunray Power Brick: Walky Talky Disable Bonus Level 1: Gunga City Level Type: Puzzle Opening Cutscene: Landing craft lands on Naboo, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jump out and into Naboo forest. They meet Jar-Jar, and Jar-Jar takes them to Otoh Gunga. The door to the audience with Boss Nass is closed. Level Starts with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jinn (Master), Jar-Jar Binks, Captain Tarpals Gameplay 1: Simply go around the city (not to exadurate, just that one bug room that they enter before they're in the courtroom) and find pieces to build 2 levers that will open the door to the audience with Boss Nass. Midtro Cutscene: Boss Nass points at Jar-Jar and gives the kill sign (crossing hand in front of neck), and Jar-Jar shakes his head no. Qui-Gon uses the force on Boss Nass, who gets dizzy and falls out of his chair, and shows them a picture of the ship that they ride to Theed. Then Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar get in one, and Obi-Wan gets in the other. Gameplay 2: Play as the two ships and open a passageway into a cave. Then, fly away from the Sando Aqua Monster in a chase scene (simular to escaping the death star at the end of Episode 6 in the original lego star wars). Ending Cutscene: The two boats escape the tunnel and flyout into the open water. Unlocked Characters: Jar-Jar Binks, Captain Tarpals | Unlocked Ships: Gungan Bongo Characters Now Available for Purchase: Gungan, Boss Nass, Gungan Counselor Level 2: Escape from Naboo Level Type:Puzzle/Brawl Opening Cutscene:The two bongos emerge from the water.Jar Jar jumps out from his ship and onto Obi-Wan's,and then knocks on the ship's roof. Obi-Wan who is annoyed, waves angrily at Jar Jar. Meanwile, Queen Amidala, Capitan Panaka and some guards are captured by droids. Level Starts With Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Qui-Gon Jinn (Master) and Jar Jar Binks Gameplay 1A:Follow the droids leading Amidala and the others. Midtro Cutscene:The droids notice the jedi and Jar Jar and start shooting at them. Gamplay 1B:Kill thirty droids to rescue Amidala and the others. Midtro Cutscene:Qui-Gon kneels to Amidala, but then Jar Jar gives her a handshake. Amidala smiles, but then come more droids. Gameplay 2:Queen Amidala and Capitan Panaka are now playable.Get to the royal ship hangar. Then find levers to lower the ship. Ending Cutscene:The jedi, Amidala, Panaka and Jar Jar get in the ship. The ship takes off. Unlocked Characters: Queen Amidala, Capitan Panaka. Characters Now Avalible For Purchase: Naboo Royal Guard, Naboo Palace Guard, Naboo Security Officer, Naboo Fighter Pilot Power Brick: Fast Build Minikit Builds: Sabe Bonus Level 2: Mos Espa Level Type:Brawl/Puzzle Opening Cutscene:Aboard the ship Jar Jar is mopping the floor and listening to music. Then he acidently bumps in the hyperspace engine, breaking it. Obi-Wan tries to fix it, but fails.The ship lands on Tatooine, so Qui-Gon, Padme, Artoo and Jar Jar set off to find a new one. Some Tusken Raiders see them and get ready to attack. Level Starts With Qui-Gon Jinn (Tatooine), Padme (Tatooine), R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks Gameplay 1: Fight your way through Tuskens and moisture farmers, then use Artoo too enter Watto's junkshop Midtro Cutscene: Qui-Gon finds out that the engine is too expensive. He tries using the Force on Watto but fails. Then, Anakin points to a poster and then to his broken pod. Qui-Gon nods. Then they go to Anakins house and Anakin shows them Threepio. Gameplay 2: Anakin, Shmi, and C-3PO are now playable. Find pieces all over Mos Espa to rebuild Anakin's podracer. Characters Unlocked: Qui-Gon Jinn (Tatooine) Padme (Tatooine), R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (Boy), Shmi Skywalker, C-3PO (Unfinished) Characters Now Availible For Purchase: Tusken Raider,Moisture Farmer, Watto, Pit Droid Level 3: Podrace Level Type: Vehicle/Boss Opening cutscene:The race is starting. Sebulba laughs at Anakin. Anakin shackes his head no. Then, Jabba announes that the race begins. Level Starts with Anakins Podracer Gameplay 1A: Race Sebluba and the other racers. Nothing special. Midtro Cutscene: Tusken Raiders start shooting. Gamplay 1B: Avoid the lasers, and finish the first and second laps. Midtro Cutscene: Sebulba wrecks Gasango's, Alldar Beedoo's, Mawchonic's, Ben Quardino's and Ratts Teyler's Podracers. Gameplay 1C: Beat Sebulba to the end of the final lap. Midtro Cutscene: Sebulba crashes, and Anakin win's the race. He is awarded a prize from Jabba. Anakin gives it to Qui-Gon and he buys the engine. Artoo load's it on board. Suddenly, Darth Maul emerges from the dessert. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ignite their sabers, and Maul does the same, but only ignites one blade of his saber. Gameplay 2: Boss: Darth Maul (10 Hearts) hit him a few times, then he will swich to a Force duel. Repeat a coupule of times. Ending Cutscene: The jedi jump in the ship, wich takes off. Maul gets in his ship and follows them. Unlocked Vehicles: Anakins Podracer Characters Now Availible For Puchase: Sebulba, Gasango, Mawchonic, Ratts Teyler, Ben Quardinos,Alldaar Beedoo. Power Brick: Super Sabers Minikit Builds: Anakin Skywalker (Youngling) Level 4: Back to Naboo Level 5: Field Fight Bonus Level 3: Battleship Blow-up Level 6: The Sith's Apprentice Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games Episode 2: Attack of the Clones Level 1: Coruscant Assassin Bonus Level 1: Naboo Palace Level 2: Kamino Bonus Level 2: Asteriod Chase Level 3: Return to Tatooine Level 4: Droid Factory Level 5: Battle of Geonosis Bonus Level 3: Count Dooku Chase Level 6: Just the Beginning Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith Level 1:Battle Over Coruscant Level 2:Battle of Kashyyyk Level 3: General Grevious Level 4: Rise of the Chancellor Bonus Level 1: Order 66 Level Type: Brawl/Puzzle Opening Cutscene: Chancellor Palpatine gives Order 66, and there are following clips: Obi Wan shot off Boga and falling into the water, Ki-Adi-Mundi getting shot down, Aayla Secura getting shot down, Plo-Koon getting shot down, and a clone attempting to kill Yoda but missing his shot, and Yoda stabbing him. Then Yoda gives a nod to Chewbacca. Level starts with Yoda and Chewbacca. Gameplay 1: Play as Yoda and Chewbacca to escape the Kashyyyk treehouses. Midtro Cutscene: Yoda goes into his ship and leaves Kashyyyk. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and R4-G9 (his droid that came with the blue jedi starfighter) need to climb back up to the top of Utapau pit. Gameplay section starts out with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode 3) and R4-G9. Gameplay B: Play as Obi-Wan and R4 to climb back to the top of the pit, which is heavily based off of the Lego Indiana Jones 2 level Cliff Clamber. Ending Cutscene: Obi-Wan gets into Grevious's Starfighter and flies off of Utapau, leaving R4 behind. Characters Unlocked: R4-G9 Characters Now Available For Purchase: Clone Trooper (epispode III) (10.000), Clone Trooper (epispode III, Scout) (10.000), Clone Trooper (epispode III, Walker) (10.000), Clone Trooper (epispode III, Pilot) (10.000) Bonus Level 2: Return to Coruscant Level Type: Brawl/Puzzle Opening Cutscene: Grevious's Starfighter flies to Rebel Blockade Runner. On board, Bail Organa, Yoda, and Obi-Wan look at a hologram of Coruscant, and Yoda points at it, in a way to say "we should go there." The Blockade runner goes into hyperspace, and comes out at coruscant. It lands on the street, and Obi-Wan and Yoda get out at the Jedi Temple. Gameplay starts with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode 3) and Yoda. Gameplay: Fight through the Jedi Archives to find a hologram of Anakin killing a random Jedi guy and offering the younglings poisoned bananas (Don't ask where I got that idea from). Ending Cutscene: Yoda pulls out a piece of paper, with 2 pictures: Anakin and The Emporer. Then he takes a pen and crosses both of them out. He points at Anakin and then points at Obi-Wan, then poitns at himself and The Emperor Obi-Wan nodds, and they run out of the jedi archives. Characters Now Available For Purchase: Disguiesed Clone (10.000), Jocasta Nu (50.000) Level 5: The Sith Revealed Level Type: Puzzle/Boss Opening Cutscene: Emperor's office door opens with Yoda and Bail Organa standing behind it. Emperor pulls out his lightsaber, and Yoda does the same. Gameplay starts with Yoda and Bail Organa. Gameplay 1: Emperor Boss (6 hearts): Attack him twice regularly, then switch to the other player as you are being electricuted for the next 4 hearts. Midtro Cutscene: Emperor goes onto his desk thingy that elevates into the senate room, Yoda and Bail on it too. Gameplay 2: Emperor Boss (10 Hearts): For first 4 fight on desk thing, nothing special. For fifth, turn to other player as you are being electricuted. For next four, use the force to throw back senate chair thingys, and for last, jump up to where Palpatine is standing and hit him 1 more time. Ending Cutscene: Emperor and Yoda catfight until Emporor pushes Yoda and Bail Organa onto the senate floor. The two of them run into tunneliy thingy and hop into Bail Organa's speeder. Yoda shakes head in dissapointment. Characters Unlocked: Bail Organa Minikit Builds: Emperor's Bodyguard Power Brick: Minikit Detector Level 6: Rise Lord Vader Level Type: Boss Opening Cutscene: Padme's Naboo Cruiseship flies towards Mulsafar. Padme stares out front window and in background Obi-Wan is peeking from behind wall. Ship lands on docking platform and Anakin comes out. Padme waves "Hi" and Anakin starts to strangle her. Obi Wan jumps out of ship and attacks Anakin, who backs up. Obi-Wan and Padme do one of those famous back to back shots where they are holding their weapons. Gameplay starts with Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) and Padme Amidala (Pregnant) Gameplay 1A: Anakin Boss (6 Hearts): Simply hit Anakin 6 times, no Strangle-Switch-Hit business. Then, Anakin runs into the Mulsafar Base. Follow him in there. Gameplay 1B: Anakin Boss (8 Hearts): Hit Anakin normally 3 times, then switch to the other character as he strangles you for the next 3 hearts. For the last 2, use the force on him by repetedly tapping the attack button on the controller (for PS3 it is square) until both Anakin and Obi-Wan fly backwards...do this twice. Midtro Cutscene: Anakin and Obi-Wan fly to opposite ends of the room, and Anakin flies out a window. Anakin and Padme follow. Gameplay 2A: Just for the record, I never intended for the last 4 levels of Revenge of the Sith to all be bosses...but that layout from my understanding is much better than the original lego star wars. Anyway... Anakin Boss (3 Hearts): Simply hit Anakin 3 times on the platform that's covered right beside the base, where Anakin and Obi-Wan fight as soon as they leave the indoor part of the base. Then, jump off the platform to follow him onto the rocks. Gameplay 2B: Follow Anakin by jumping on the lava rocks until you reach the giant pole thing they fight on in the movie. Gameplay 2C: Anakin Final Boss (6 Hearts): Jump to different levels on the vertical pillar thingy that floats in the lava to find Anakin and hit him to take 1 heart from him. 4 of the platforms you get to with Obi-Wan, 2 of them you need Padme with her grapple hook to get to. Ending Cutscene: Anakin and Padme jump to the rock, and Anakin jumps to another floaty rock thingy. Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, and shows him the kill sign, and Obi-Wan shakes his head no. Then Anakin goes to jump to the rock, but doesn't make it, falling into the lava. Obi-Wan and Padme laugh, and seconds later Padme falls onto the ground. Characters Unlocked: Padme Amadala (Pregnant) Minikit builds: Anakin Skywalker (Sith) Power Brick: Dark Side "'Bonus Level 3: The Twins''' Episode 4: A New Hope Level 1: Rebel Blockade Runner Bonus Level 1: The Dune Sea Level 2: Sandpeople Attack Level 3: Mos Eisley Spaceport Level 4: The Detention Block Level 5: The Death Star Bonus Level 2: Tie Fighter Attack Bonus Level 3: Yavin Rebel Base Level 6: Death Star Assault Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back Bonus Level 1: Hoth Blizzard Level 1: Snowspeeder Battle Level 2: Battle of Hoth Level 3: Echo Base Level 4: The Asteroid Field Bonus Level 2: Jedi Training Level 5: Cloud City Level 6: Escape from Bespin Bonus Level 3: Damaged Hyperdrive Episode 6: Return of the Jedi Level 1: Back to Tatooine Bonus Level 1: Rancor Pit Level 2: Sail Barge Fight Bonus Level 2: Fly Casual Level 3: Speeder Chase Bonus Level 3: The Ewoks Level 4: Battle of Endor Level 5: Lord Sidious Level 6: The Final Offensive World Hub: Jedi Temple The Jedi Temple is the new Mos Eisley Spaceport for this game, and I want it to be like old lego games where there are hardly any puzzles around the hub and you don't find all your collectables in it. For this to happen, the lady who did project lead on Lego Indiana Jones 2 and all the lego games after that needs to be fired. Here are the rooms in the Jedi Temple Hub Jedi Archives Here you can access all story mode levels, each movie getting 1 hallway. Unlike previous lego games, you can start any movie anytime you want, it doesn't have to be in order. Whenever you start your game you end up here. Hologram Room '''This is the circular room with a hologram projector in the middle, which is in a scene in Revenge of the Sith where they're having the meeting and Anakin is late. You can buy characters, extras, hints, enter cheat codes, and watch story mode cutscenes. You must have 2 gold bricks to open up this room, meaning you've completed your first level with true jedi. '''Jedi Council Chamber This is where you can access the final bonus level, which can be unlocked with 150 gold bricks. You can access the room buy building the elevator from the Jedi Archives with 150 gold bricks, and then the door to the final bonus level will be waiting for you once you reach the room. Playable characters {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table article-table-selected" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Character ! scope="col"|Weapon ! scope="col"|Ability ! scope="col"|Cost |- |Qui-Gon Jinn (master) |Green Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |TC-14 |none |Activate Protocol Panels |FREE |- |Jar Jar Binks |none |High Jump |FREE |- |Capitan Tarpals |spear and shield |High Jump |FREE |- |Capitan Panaka |Naboo blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Queen Amidala |Naboo Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Padme (Tatooine) |Naboo Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |R2-D2 |Zapper |Activate Astromesh Panels,Hover |FREE |- |Anakin Skywalker (Boy) |none |Crawl through vents |FREE |- |C-3PO (Unfinished) |none |Activate Protocol Panels |FREE |- |Shmi Skywalker |none |none |FREE |- |Padme (Battle) |Naboo Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Anakin Skywalker (Padawan) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Padme (Naboo) |Naboo Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |R4-P17 |Zapper |Activate Astromesh Panels,Hover |FREE |- |Padme (Genosis) |Naboo Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |C-3PO (Mouisture Farm) |none |Activate Protocol Panels |FREE |- |Padme (Clawed) |Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Yoda |Green Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump,Crawl Trough Vents |FREE |- |Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode III) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Comander Cody |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Imperial Panels |FREE |- |Comander Gree |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Imperial Panels |FREE |- |Luminara Ulindui |Green Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Chewbawca |Wookie Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Mace Windu |Purple Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Kit Fisto |Green Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Agen Kolar |Blue Ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |Saesie Tinn |Green ligtsaber |Force,Mind Trick,Double Jump |FREE |- |R4-G9 |Zapper |Activate Astromesh Panels, Hover |FREE |- |Bail Organa |Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Padme (Pregnant) |Naboo Blaster |FREE |- |Princess Leia |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels | |Capitan Antlies |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |C-3PO |none |Activate Protocol Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Owen Lars |Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Ben Kenobi |Blue Ligtsaber |Force, Mind Trick, Double Jump |FREE |- |Han Solo |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels,Activate Imperial Panels |FREE |- |Han Solo (Stormtrooper) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels,Activate Imperial Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Hoth) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Han Solo (Parka) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Pilot) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Rebel Commando (Hoth) |Superblaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Princess Leia (Hoth) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Han Solo (Hoth) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Luke (Dagobah) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force, Mind Trick, Double Jump,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Princess Leia (Bespin) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Lando Calrissian |Blaster |Grapple |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Bespin) |Blue Ligtsaber |Force, Mind Trick, Double Jump, Acivate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Lando Calrissian (Rebel) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Princess Leia (Boussh) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels, Activate Bounty Hunter Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Jedi) |Green Ligtsaber |Force, Mind Trick, Double Jump, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Han Solo (Skiff) |Blaster |Grapple,Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |Lando Calrissian (Skiff) |Force Pike |Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Luke Skywalker (Endor) |Green Ligtsaber |Force, Mind Trick, Double Jump, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Princess Leia (Endor) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Wicket |Spear |Crawl Trough Vents |FREE |- |Han Solo (Endor) |Blaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Rebel Commando (Endor) |Superblaster |Grapple, Activate Rebel Panels |FREE |- |Darth Vader |Red Ligsaber |Force, Dark Force, Force Choke, Double Jump |FREE |- |Battle Droid |Blaster |none |2000 |- |Battle Droid (Pilot) |Blaster |none |3000 |- |Battle Droid (Security) |Blaster |none |4000 |- |Battle Droid (Commander) |Blaster |none |500| Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games